


Without you

by Mydarlingwriter



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydarlingwriter/pseuds/Mydarlingwriter
Summary: Suddenly, indignation replaces anguish, and she retrieved her blades, closing his eyes as she stepped over his lifeless body.“ I cant stand a world without you. “





	Without you

There was so much blood. It was on her hands, her face, her clothes, the ground… She was terrified as she held Callum close to her, trying to ignore the commotion around her. There were elves shouting back and forth, demanding her to stand up and go with them. But she refused. She could hardly hear most of their words, all of her attention was on the boy in her arms.

They attacked him. She should have known it would happen as she neared her village. She was careless, having a false sense of security that seeing the young dragon prince would ease her peoples hostility. Yet even though they had seen Zym in his arms, they rushed him. Before she could react… before he could move to run, he had blades In his body where they didn’t belong. In a state of shock she dove into the fray, bringing several of her own kind falling to the ground. They were her first kills, and she didn’t even have time to mourn for her sin.

She threw her weapons to the earth and jerked Callums body close to her, heavily sobbing before his name left her lips. His skin was already cold, he was limp against her and there were no signs of life in his glazed eyes. He was gone, and she agonized at the very thought of him being dead. He had so much to live for. So much to see and do. She had promised to share her culture with him. She had promised to teach him elven language and aid him in his mage training.

And now, there would be nothing. No more memories, no more adventures. What would she tell Ezran? And what of their mission? She didn’t know that she cared anymore. She was convinced that even if she delivered that dragon, they would still hate humans. They would never call off their war. Suddenly, indignation replaces anguish, and she retrieved her blades, closing his eyes as she stepped over his lifeless body.

“ I cant stand a world without you. “

That was Raylas declaration as she shut her eyes tightly, prepared to take their lives, or die trying. When she reopened them, the world around her was black, and fear overwhelmed her as she shot upright. Callum was at her side in a moment breathing heavily, shocked by her sudden outbursts in her sleep. Cries of fear and dread filled the cave they took rest in, and he nearly had a heart attack when she began to thrash around, reaching for her daggers.

“ Rayla! Calm down! It was just a bad dream! “ He shrieked over her hyperventilating, and she clung to him as if her life depended on it. “ What happened? “ He questioned, stroking through her hair to attempt to hush her sobbing.

She quivered in his hands, nearly unable to utter a single word. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, and tightened her grip.

“ I…I cant stand…a world without you. “

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
